Beregost
Neera |treasure = Algernon's Cloak |related_quests = |authority = Flaming Fist |mobs_respawn = |mobs_once = Huge Spider |woken_by = Flaming Fist Enforcer |north = Coast Way (4 h) |east = Temple (0 h) |south = South Beregost Road ( 0 h / 4 h) |west = High Hedge ( 8 h / 4 h) }} Beregost is a large town along the Coast Way in the south-western region of the Western Heartlands. It is visited by Gorion's Ward and their party during their adventures around the Sword Coast. Involvement Quests points of interest|:Category:Beregost quests the related category}} Ankheg Armor Ankheg Shells can be sold to Taerom Fuiruim, the proprietor of the Thunderhammer Smithy, for . An Ankheg Shell can also be turned into Ankheg Plate Mail should you so choose. It will cost and take approximately 10 days to create in or either and 3 days or and 1 day in . Only one set of armor is obtainable this way. Firebead's Book Firebead Elvenhair asks you to bring him a copy of History of the Fateful Coin in exchange for a copy of History of the Dead Three. Gurke's Cloak Gurke's Cloak of Non-Detection was stolen by tasloi in the Cloakwood, and he needs someone to retrieve it. Half-ogres Near Beregost Paladin Bjornin asks you to kill some Half Ogres. Landrin's Possessions Landrin has been driven from her home by spiders, and asks the party to kill them and bring a few of her things back to her in the Friendly Arm Inn. Mirianne's Letter Mirianne asks the party to keep an eye and ear out for any news of her husband, Roe, who is traveling to Amn. Officer Vai Officer Jessa Vai offers to pay the party for every bandit scalp they bring her. Perdue's Short Sword The extremely temperamental halfling Perdue asks the party to retrieve his sword from the gnolls that mugged him in High Hedge. Zhurlong's Missing Boots The thief Zhurlong was, ironically, mugged by hobgoblins, losing his boots to them. He needs someone to get them back. Other significant events *Marl, an angry drunk in Feldepost's Inn, rants at the party for being adventurers, blaming their kind for the death of his son. He can be 'dealt with' in two ways, see Marl the Drunk. *Bard Garrick asks the party to help deal with some 'thugs' giving the actress Silke Rosena trouble, see The Silke Dilemma. *Algernon in Feldepost's Inn wears a valuable magic cloak that most parties would like to steal from him. Points of interest Image:AR3300.jpg|600px|Beregost *Kagain's Shop – A companion and a quest but no wares *Red Sheaf – The inn with the usual assassination attempt *The Burning Wizard – A royal inn with a thief People Companions *Garrick is standing in front of The Burning Wizard * Neera appears in a scene north of The Burning Wizard Reputation trap If your reputation is lower than 3, you will be attacked by groups of three Flaming Fist Enforcers, a Flaming Fist Scout and a Flaming Fist Battle Wizard. The Flaming Fist will attack suddenly, both on the streets and in the Jovial Juggler, The Burning Wizard, Feldepost's Inn and the Red Sheaf. Notes *There is one trapped drawer in the city, in the upper floor of one houses (AR3336) with 20 Trap detection and removal difficulty. Gallery Golin Vend BG1EE.png|Golin Vend greets the newcomers Farmer (Beregost) BG1EE.png|One of Beregost's farmers Ekandor vanishes (Beregost).png|Neera causes a wild surge Kagain's Shop (exterior) BG1EE.png|Potential companion Kagain's business Town Crier (Beregost) BG1EE.png|Beregost's town crier Garrick (Beregost, initially) BG1EE.png|Garrick's looking for mercenaries Silke Rosena (initially) BG1EE.png|Silke, his mistress Courtesan (Beregost) BG1EE.png|Courtesans offer their services after sunset External links * References Category:Beregost Category:Beregost areas